The present disclosure relates generally to information security, and more particularly, to universal subscriber identity recognition and data classification.
Consumers have multiple identities. In an Internet-of-Things (IoT) world, the number of these identities is likely to increase. These identities may come in the form of personal identification or access to a social network, subscriptions in a security model network, a mobile phone number in a wireless network or email address and contact details in a WAN, and recipients or sources of data elements. Other identities may include a boarding pass in a transit transaction, a user ID to access a building, a patient identification in a health care system, password access to a secure network, and machine-to-machine communication from a sending device to a receiving device and vice-versa.